Monitoring and controlling the behavior of animals may need to occur in numerous situations. The numerous situations may involve or require the actuation of an annunciator, actuator or behavior conditioning stimuli based on monitoring the presence of various types and sizes of animals and/or by detection of various targeted animal behaviors. It may be necessary that such animal be given or denied access to a variety of objects or locations based on the presence, position or detection of particular types of animals and behaviors. One example of the type of behavior that may need to be monitored may involve letting the animal through a door into or out of a shelter. The animal may require the assistance of a person opening the door to allow entry or egress from a room blocked by such door. Another example may be the actuation of an annunciator indicating the animal is utilizing its water or feed bowl and/or actuating a dispenser, another example may be an annunciator indicating the need and means for servicing a litter box after use. An additional example may be the need to actuate an annunciator indicating the animals' presence at a location where access by the monitored animal should normally be denied, this may include the animal being located on a specific piece of furniture or restricted location within the home and actuating a deterrence such as light, sound or shock generator.
There have been attempts to signal animals when the animal wants to come inside or go outside their home, get food, use a litter box or activate an actuator for cleaning a litter box by the use of pet collars, RFID tags, photo electric means sensing the clawing action of animals. Examples may include the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,696 (hereinafter “Klingensmith”), an animal actuated attention attracting apparatus is disclosed wherein the apparatus is positioned at a level convenient for reach by the animal. This device is activated by a lever type switch which causes an electric circuit to ring a bell or flash a light. Klingensmith's device is complex and requires a hinged panel which is secured to the outside of the door or wall by threaded screws. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,677 (hereinafter “Jones”), an animal entrance pager is disclosed that can be fitted over the vertical edge of a door with a non-skid material. Jones utilizes metal springs together with other metal components such as studs and casing which is soldered to a channel means. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,409 (hereinafter “Walcher”), a conventional push bell is disclosed which can be activated by a push button or by a switch that is activated by releasing pressure on the switch component. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,735, a membrane switch is disclosed to detect an animal by weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,465 utilizes a timing device to activate an actuator for a self-cleaning litter box.
These past technologies inadequately address the needs of specific animals and specific animal owners. These past inventions instead attempt to produce a single design product for all animals irrespective of size or character of the animal. The result is the device tends to misfire and/or the animal is unable to consistently strike, push, scratch or alternately use the existing devices. In particular, the existing devices are more effectively designed for larger dogs but do not function as effectively for cats and small or toy dogs. For example, prior attempts incorporating a switch that requires an animal to reach upward and swipe at or nudge the surface with a paw may not be useable by cats and small or toy dogs.
As a further example, a cat's nose is surrounded by extremely sensitive whiskers which it uses to “sense” or feel the world around it. Thus, most cats carefully avoid use of the nose and whiskers as anything other than sensory organs. Seldom, if ever, will a cat be observed using the nose or whiskers as a pushing tool. Cats and small dogs have no hesitation, however, to step forward to look at or smell something at or below head level without the use of a paw.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for controlling and monitoring animal behavior.